


The Right Time

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this is just slice of life stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, thinking about what might have happened isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted from tumblr.)

            “I knew I’d find you here, Angela.”

            Angela startled a bit at the voice that cut through the silence she’d been sitting in. Very few Overwatch agents had gathered at the watchpoint, and she’d become accustomed to the quiet. It wasn’t a bad thing; the lack of distractions meant she could focus on repairing her valkyrie suit. None of which was on her mind as she put a hand over her heart while she calmed down and looked up at the ninja currently standing in the doorway.

            Genji bowed his head almost immediately at her momentary distress. “Forgive me. I did not mean to scare you. I didn’t see you at dinner and thought you might be hungry…” He trailed off ever so slightly as he held out a plate loaded with rice and vegetables.

            With a gentle smile, Angela laid her tools down and strode over to him. She took the plate and laid a kiss on the brow of his helm. “It’s alright, Genji. I was just a bit startled,” the doctor said. He was just naturally a quiet walker, so she’d been jumping more often than not when she didn’t expect him. Not that she wanted him to stop. “I must’ve lost track of time. Thank you for bringing this; I might’ve gone to sleep hungry on my own.”

            The ninja glanced off to the side a bit and rubbed his neck sheepishly. Even with his visor on, Angela could tell that he was beginning to blush. “I, uh, I doubt that would happen.”

            “Only because you keep reminding me,” Angela couldn’t help teasing him a bit. It wasn’t a huge exaggeration. Since coming back to Overwatch, she’d found herself eating far more regularly, and she was positive it was because he kept asking when the last time she ate or slept was. Genji sighed and shook his head, but the slight chuckle at the end let her know that he’d found it amusing as well.

            Angela went to sit on the couch that practically doubled as her bed and patted the seat next to her. She waited for the ninja to sit down and shift so she could lean back against his chest comfortably before turning her attention to the food in her lap. “No meat today?” she asked, biting into some steamed broccoli.

            Genji loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, laughing softly as he spoke again, “I was unable to get any for you. Reinhardt and Torbjorn were having a contest of some sort and… ate all the sausages.”

            Angela had to set her fork down as she giggled at the image. “That does sound like something they would do. I’ll make sure to have something ready for their poor stomachs, heh heh. May I ask who won?”

            “Miss Oxton did.” He shrugged when she turned around to give him a confused look before going on. “They were down to the last few sausages when I arrived. I blinked, and the remaining ones were gone. A few moments later, Miss Oxton walked in… with all the sausages stuffed in her mouth.”

            The ninja had to hold the plate in Angela’s lap as she nearly doubled over in laughter. She could barely hear him chuckling along with her as she imagined everyone’s looks when they realized the resident time-blinker had hijacked their contest. Genji didn’t even need to tell her what kind of smug look Lena had walking into the room; her cheeky grin was infamous among all of the agents by this point. It took a few minutes for her to regain her composure, though a few choice giggles came out every now and again. “I’m sorry I missed it. Everyone’s going to be talking about that for days now.”

            “Most likely,” the ninja said as he handed the plate back to her. A comfortable silence settled into the room afterwards. When they had started seeing each other shortly after the recall, they had felt a need to fill their time with idle chatter, but conversation topics would run out at times, leaving them feeling awkward in the long pauses. Now, the physical contact alone was more than enough. Some would say that lying against a body made half of metal and wires was annoying, but Angela loved it. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was a relaxing reminder that he was there, that he was alive and well, regardless of how unyielding his chest was. She was beginning to feel just a bit sleepy when he spoke up again.

            “I’ve been thinking recently… what would have happened if we’d met before…”

            Angela set her now-empty plate on the floor before turning back to look him in the eyes. She had an idea about what he was thinking, but it just felt right to ask. “When your body was completely human?”

            “Yes,” he stated simply. “I am at peace with what I am now, but, sometimes…” Genji let a hand drift up and over her shoulder, gently caressing her cheek with the tips of his metal fingers.

            Angela leaned into the touch. This was a conversation they didn’t need to have; it was simply understood. The intimacy they could have was limited due to the extensive cyberization she had to put him through just to save his life. But it didn’t mean she never imagined what it would be like… to feel a human body when she held him tight, to ruffle his hair, to make love… Angela simply shut down those thoughts when they appeared. It wasn’t something she wanted to end up pining for when the Genji she knew and loved could never be that. “Genji…” she began, trying to halt this train of thought, but he gently cut her off when he rested his forehead against hers.

            “I’m glad.” The ninja ran his hand up again, this time stroking her hair. It nearly put her to sleep right there. “And by that, I mean I am glad we didn’t meet before we did. I don’t believe I would have stayed with you.”

            Her eyebrows shot up at the words. She certainly hadn’t expected him to say that. Angela leaned further against his chest, waiting for him to finish in his own time.

            “Back then, I wouldn’t have looked twice at you. I didn’t spend much time with women whose… whose beds I couldn’t jump into easily.” His voice sped up at the last few words, and the doctor could almost see the embarrassed blush spreading over his still-human cheeks. She nodded for him to continue when she felt his body tense up, still waiting for the end before saying anything else. “I wouldn’t have stayed and seen how wonderful you are or how much I love being with you. I did not think it was possible, but I am even more at peace than before. Thank you.”

            Angela wasn’t quite sure how to respond, even as he dipped his head a bit to allow her to think without focusing directly at him. He hardly ever talked about how he was before his confrontation with Hanzo; whether out of shame or embarrassment, she didn’t know. So to hear something so personal, and with no prompting, she was left a bit adrift. The only thing that felt right, again, was to hook her hands around the back of his head. Angela gave him a moment to stop her before pressing the latches keeping his visor in place, raising the forehead plate enough to allow her to pull the mask down.

            The scars and burn marks were still the same, harsh reminders of what the Shimada dragons could do at point-blank range. How many times had he looked in the mirror and saw someone who wasn’t him? There had been so many times after the surgery when she’d come across him either glaring at some reflective surface or with shards of glass in his fist from a broken glass. But Angela had never seen him any other way; the scarred skin she traced was as much Genji to her as his resolve or his kind heart. She closed the distance between them, laying her lips against his in a light yet slow kiss. His lips quirked into a smile against hers as she pulled away ever so slightly.

            “I love you, Genji.”

            “ _O shitai shite orimasu, Angela._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fluent in Japanese, so take any Japanese phrases I use with a grain of salt. The phrase Genji said means "I love you," but it's a different way of saying it than "Ai shiteru." According to the translations I've seen, it's a very humble and respectful way of saying "I love you," possibly how you'd say you love your gods if you're religious. I was exposed to this phrase in a different game, and you can't tell me Genji wouldn't use it at least a few times with Angela. :)
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
